<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I won't give up (on you) by AngelOvermind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628331">I won't give up (on you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOvermind/pseuds/AngelOvermind'>AngelOvermind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Phone Calls, Y/L/N- your last name, Y/N - Your Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOvermind/pseuds/AngelOvermind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N wakes up with a hangover, not remembering the things she did the previous night that could possibly ruin her friendship with her best friend or help it grow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Female Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I won't give up (on you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You woke up, a sudden feeling of dizziness abruptly making your head ache more than it already was. You had no memory of what had happened last night and no clue to how much you had drunken. Your phone's ring tonehad sounded much louder than it usually was, your hangover affecting you more than you had expected. You took your phone, looking to see who would be rude enough to call you this early in the morning. You saw it was Jeonghan and picked up the phone, your other free hand finding its way to your head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good morning!" Jeonghan's loud voice caught you off guard, making you sigh deeply after replying to him with a low "</span>
  <span class="s2">Not so loud.</span>
  <span class="s1">"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How are you feeling?" He asked in a worried tone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I feel like my brain is going to explode," you said laying back down onto the bed, putting the call on speaker phone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed at you and started to ramble on about how you had one too many bottles of Soju last night, but you weren't listening to what he was saying as the ache in your head took all ofyour attention. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan sighed and said "Just take some medication and drink lots of water. That should help a little."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks Han," you said, starting to try and get out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Anyways, do you remember what happened last night?" He asked, his voice suddenly changing to a more serious tone. You tried thinking back to last night, but you were left with an empty memory. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, what happened?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">You don't remember</span>
  <span class="s1">?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well I remember going to the bar and Mingyu showing up later with his girlfriend."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">And</span>
  <span class="s1">?" Jeonghan said, implying that there was more than what you had remembered. You started to slightly panic, not knowing if you had done something bad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know. That's all I remember."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan sighed deeply. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">You went off at Gyu's girlfriend last night, Y/N. It was bad. You even wanted to tackle her</span>
  <span class="s1">." You were in complete shock. You couldn't believe what youhad done. Even though you've never really liked Mingyu's girlfriend (because she acted like a brat behind his back) you wouldn't attack her in front of everyone. Your heart dropped to the floor. You knew for a fact that Mingyu wouldn't be happy with you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks for telling me. I better go sort this out now. "</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">Good luck</span>
  <span class="s1">."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks Han," you said leaving the call and quickly getting ready to go out and apologize to Mingyu. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You made your way to campus since Mingyu had classes today. You waited until his class finished and met him outside his class. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mingyu!" You shouted trying to get him to come to your direction. He briefly looked at you and turned around, walking away in the opposite direction. You made your way through the group of people that were exiting the same classroom, going after Mingyu. By the the time you were out of the swarm of people, you couldn't find Mingyu. You sighed, turning back around. You had received a message from Seungkwan earlier, him asking you if you wanted to get coffee with him. You decided that you'd go, since you lost Mingyu and that you'd look for him later. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You met Seungkwan in front of the small café across from the university. He was waiting outside, wearing a brown coat and black skinny jeans. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You got classes?" You asked him, leading the way inside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, all day," he said making a pouting face, following you inside. You took a seat at the booth in front of the window and stared outside, your mind running with thoughts about Mingyu. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's that hamster of yours thinking about?" Seungkwan asked handing you the menu. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Everything," you replied scanning the menu to see what you were going to order. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So what will you be having?" The waitress asked looking at you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll have the Iced Americano please," you said pointing to the drink on the menu. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll have the same," Seungkwan said, handing both the menus back to the waitress. She wrote down your orders saying that it would be ready soon, leaving your table. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm all ears," Seungkwan said as he placed his head onto his hands, focusing his attention on you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I heard from Jeonghan this morning that I scolded Gyu's girlfriend last night." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungkwan laughed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah. Last night went from 0-100 real quick," he said leaning back into his chair, placing his hands onto the table. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, and now I'm scared that I might have ruined my relationship with Gyu. Before meeting up with you I went to go look for him on campus. I saw him walk out of class and he looked at me, but he turned around and walked in the opposite direction. I think he might be avoiding me," you said sighing and turning to look back out of the window. Seungkwan looked at you and told you to look back at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N," he said slightly pausing for a moment, "I think you might have pissed him off—"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wow, thanks Kwannie. That helps a lot," you interrupted rolling your eyes sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"</span>
  <span class="s2">But</span>
  <span class="s1">, I don't think he'll stay mad at you. You are childhood friends after all. Maybe he'll hear you out and forgive you afterwards," he said making way for the waitress to hand you your drinks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks, Kwannie," you said, taking a sip of your Americano and smiling to yourself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After spending some more time with Seungkwan, you returned back to the campus, making it your number one priority to find Mingyu. You spotted him sitting on a bench playing video games on his phone. You were slightly nervous to face him after last night. You didn't know what to expect from him. Was he going to forgive you? Or was he going to scold you for shouting at his girlfriend? Your nerves started to slightly overpower your courage, but you made your way to him, nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh, Mingyu?" You patted his shoulders, making him turn around to face you. He turned back, continuing with his game. You took a seat next to him not sitting too close. He was ignoring you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can we talk?" You asked, your voice shaky from the nerves. He didn't answer you. You started to apologise for last night anyways. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm really sorry about last night. I think the alcohol might have gotten to me and taken over my emotions. To be honest, Soonmi really has been rude to me lately. So everything I said might have been a tad true," you said nervous about what his reaction would be. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to look at you and scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Really Y/N? You come here to apologise for insulting Soonmi last night, just to do it again?" He gathered his bag that was on the floor and swung it over his shoulder, standing up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Gyu." You grabbed his arm and stood up. He shook your hand off of his arm and walked away, seeming very disgusted with you. You started to think to yourself that you really might have ruined your friendship with Mingyu. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning you went to Wonwoo's apartment to study for your upcoming SATs. You arrived at his apartment with a mini- checkard- skirt and a black silky blouse. When you got there you politely knocked on his door expecting him to open it. Instead he said "</span>
  <span class="s2">Come in</span>
  <span class="s1">!". You opened the door and walked towards the small living room. In the room stood a half naked Wonwoo, still wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He turned to you, drying his hair with another small towel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wonwoo!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled and said that he'd be with you in a minute, you assuming that he'd go and get changed. Your cheeks were slightly blushing, but because you didn't see him as a guy, the encounter had no effect on you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You waited in the living room, your books placed on the coffee table, ready to study. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually after getting dressed and making coffee for the two of you, Wonwoo had taken a seat next to you on the carpet floor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's on your mind?" He asked looking over to you, placing his elbow onto the coffee table, leaning his head against his hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I might've ruined my relationship with Mingyu," you said slightly pouting, but enough for Wonwoo to notice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How come?" He asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I yelled at his girlfriend and now he's completely ignoring me. And I apologized and he still wouldn't listen. I mean most of the things I said were true, you know." You said scoffing after finishing your sentence. He slightly laughed at you and turned his head back around to take a sip of his coffee. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N," he said pausing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think you like him," he said making you almost choke on your coffee. You placed your mug onto the table and said " Pfft, what? I do not like Mingyu. We're best friends, for goodness sake," you said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just because you're friends doesn't mean you can't like him."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You really think so? What if I ruin the relationship more than I already have if I do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo sighed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N, this might make the relationship stonger or maybe break it. But I doubt that Mingyu will let a crush stop you two from being friends. "</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You layed back, placing your head on the edge of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And even if he does, I'll be here for you," he said smirking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks Woo," you said giving him a friendly smile, it simultaneously glowing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were on campus, reading a book Wonwoo had borrowed you, sitting on one of the benches. Then you felt someone tap you on your shoulder, so you turned around to see who it was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vernon, Minghao, Dokyeom and Hoshi. They stood behind you looking like they had done something bad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What are you guys up to?" You asked suspiciouly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why do you always assume we're up to mischief?" Hoshi asked looking offended. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Because you always look guilty about something," you said turning back around, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So we heard you like Mingyu," Vernon said taking a seat next to you, the rest claiming a spot on the grass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How'd you know?" You said, placing your index finger on his lips, implying that he should stay quiet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"C'mon, tell us a about it," Minghao said moving closer to you, looking upwards as he was below you. Dokyeom flashed his eyebrows multiple times begging you to tell them, you eventually breaking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. " Their eyes focused on you, as if you were about to tell a story. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I can't rember when it started, but I do know that I've recently come to terms with it. "</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some of them gasped, teasing you about having a crush, as if you were still in middle school. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you going to tell him?" Dokyeom asked, titling his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know. I don't wanna ruin the friendship we have," you said, thinking about how your relationship already wasn't as good as it usually was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think you should. Maybe he likes you too," Hoshi suggested. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think so too," Minghao said, nodding his head up and down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You talked with the boys some more, when the bell had rung and you were on your way to class. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your lesson was an hour long and to you it felt like the longest hour you had ever had. It dragged by, the only thing on your mind— Mingyu. You were running a bunch of scenarios in your head about how you would confess and what his reaction would most likely be like. So far, all the situations didn't end well. It either ended with Soonmi dragging him away or him waving goodbye with a sunshine of gold behind him, radiating happy energy, but you feeling gloomy. You weren't focusing, when the teacher had banged his hand on your table. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N? Would you please explain how I got the answer?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your cheeks were flushed and you were trying to hide your face from the people's eyes that were staring directly at you and only you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uh. Sorry sir, I wasn't focusing," you said feeling shy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ladies and gentlemen. This is what happens when you don't focus during class. You don't pay attention. The professor asks you something. You don't have an answer. And then you're left with everyone laughing at you for not knowing the answer."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The people stared to softly laugh making you burry your face in your hands even more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N, please pay attention," he said, turning around to walk back to where he previously was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After another dreadful thirty minutes, your class was finished and you were on your way to the café to restore your much needed energy that you would need to face Mingyu. You stood in line, your order imprinted in your head, ready to have a nice cup of coffee warming up your cold little body. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You heard a familiar voice behind you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Soonmi</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was standing with her group of friends, chattering about things you never knew existed. You turned back around to hear her say your name, making you face her yet again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N," she said, not sounding welcoming or the least bit friendly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You instantly turned around, not wanting to talk to her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Uh," she started, pretending as if you just ignored her. Because who</span> <span class="s1">would</span> <span class="s1">have the guts to</span><span class="s1">ignore </span><span class="s2">Soonmi</span><span class="s1">?</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N, I'm talking to you," she said, taking your shoulder and turning you around. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you want, Soonmi?" You said, an annoying tone in your voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I need you to keep your distance from Mingyu. You seem </span>
  <span class="s2">too</span>
  <span class="s1"> close with him although you're just friends," she said, you immediately starting to boil with the anger now inside of you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And if I don't?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then I'll just have to tell him that you slapped me," she said, an evil smirk evolving on her face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You scoffed and ordered your coffee, not wanting to be in her presence any longer. You left and went looking for Mingyu. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You spotted him at the entrance of the campus and quickly ran to catch up with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mingyu!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What now, Y/N?" His expression was cold and unlike his usual personality. His brows were furrowed, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messy and not as neat as it usually was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I missed you too," you said, nudging at his shoulder smiling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N, just get to the point." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, look. I treasure our friendship. I really do, but your girlfriend threatens me when your not looking and has a different personality as soon as you turn your back." Mingyu's expression became annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Really, Y/N? What do you have against her?" He asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were shocked. You'd have thought that your long life friend would have taken your side and at least stand up for you, but instead you get asked what you have against his girlfriend? Did she bewitch him or something? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mingyu, it's true. And then she tries keeping me away from you. As if she cares whether or not I tell you that I love you," you stopped mid-sentance realizing that you had accidentally revealed your secret during your ongoing rambling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I mean—"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You love me?" He asked, his cheeks slightly blushing and his hands fumbling with his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I mean, yeah. Of course I do. How could I not? You're handsome. Tall. Have broad shoulders and have the most intriguing eyes. But most importantly, you have a heart of gold. So yeah. I do love you," you explained, leaving Mingyu at a loss for words. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at you, with passionate eyes and a flushed face, but still turned around, as if he were denying his true feelings for you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mingyu, wait!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N, I need to think. Please leave me alone for a few days," he said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few weeks had passed after Mingyu asked to be left alone. You'd been feeling frustrated with yourself, thinking that you had ruined your perfect friendship with him. You were struggling to sleep at night and couldn't focus on your mid-terms. How could he let some random girl ruin a friendship of childhood friends? You were busy brushing your teeth when you heard a ping come from your phone and grabbed it out of habit. You saw the name that came with the message and had opened it within seconds. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">____________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;- </span>
  <span class="s2">back</span>
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">Mingyu</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">__________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">08:12</span>
  <span class="s1">Can we meet at the park</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">in 5?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">08:12</span>
  <span class="s1">Sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">____________________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There he stood. After everything he made you go through, he still somehow had the power to make your knees want to collapse into each other. But you won't let him know the effect he has on you. He was wearing a black skinny Jean with rips by the knees, a white button up shirt that slightly showed off his neck and white all star shoes. His hair was slightly messy and covered parts of his eyes. He was standing against the swing's frame as if he were modeling for a magazine. He didn't notice you staring, so you took in his beauty and slowly mustered up the courage to approach him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up from the ground and immediately made eye contact with you, your heart almost stopping at his intense gaze. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I broke up with Soonmi." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y-you what?" You said, slightly confused, staring to think that maybe you heard him wrong. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I broke up with Soonmi. I realized something that I should've realized a long time ago." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your heart started to beat faster and you felt as if all sound around you was dissapereing. You looked up at him and saw that his cheeks were tinted with a pink hue and his ears red. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And what was that?" you asked moving closer to him, the space between the two of you not as big as before. You placed your hand on his cheek and he leaned into your palm, placing his hand over yours. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That the love I was searching for so desperately was right in front of me the whole time," he said, his eyes looking teary. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N, I know it's probably too late to say this, but I'm in love with you. I wish I had realized it sooner and spent all that time together with you instead of Soonmi," he sighed, looking down to the ground, "I mean, how could I not have noticed sooner? The way I'm in love with the way your hair falls perfectly over your shoulders, the way your blue eyes glow when you're eating your favorite snack. The way your smile lights up the whole world," he was about to continue when you interrupted him, leaning in closer and gently placing your lips onto his. You then looked up at him and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You've been making me wait a long time, Kim Mingyu." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned in to kiss you again and said with the biggest smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No more waiting, Ms. Y/N Y/L/N. " </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The end. &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a "re-write" of a Drabbles that I read a while back and I enjoyed it so much. So I wanted to try and write it in my own style. I also did change the ending a little. </p>
<p>Pls make sure to check out the original ^.^</p>
<p>I'll post the name as soon as I find it again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>